


Enlighten a Scorpion

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Tyrian's New Life [2]
Category: Pet Shop of Horrors, RWBY
Genre: Crossover, Drama, Humor, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:23:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Tyrian learns he has competition for the Count's affection.





	Enlighten a Scorpion

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really think I'd end up writing a sequel to "Adopt a Scorpion" but here we are.....

~ Enlighten a Scorpion ~

"And whatever you do, do not sting Leon. No matter how irritating you might find him," Count D instructed his newest pet.

"Who's Leon?" Tyrian asked the other pets.

Snickering, Tetsu answered, "The golden lion-"

Tyrian glanced around the room but didn't see anything even remotely resembling a lion.

"- _tamarin_ ," the totestu finished.

A tiny orange monkey shook its fist at Tyrian from the top of a high shelf.

"OOK! OOK!"

"Aww, how could anyone be irritated with such a little cutie~?" Tyrian said half-mockingly, as he waved at the little monkey.

At this pronouncement, Leon  _ooked_  louder and shook his fist more vigorously in the scorpion's direction.

Turning his attention back to the totetsu, Tyrian asked, "Is there some reason that... Leon just looks like an animal, while the rest of you seem to have a human appearance?"

He still wasn't used to how things worked in this new world, as compared to his home in Remnant.

Tetsu shrugged.

"He's still mad about the count turning him into a monkey so he refuses to let anyone see him that way." After a brief pause, he added, "Although... with how jealous he seems of our new arrival, he might show his human form sometime soon."

"Oh, goody," Tyrian said with a dark chuckle.

~end~


End file.
